


please dont give up on me; i know im not perfect

by ApathyPrism



Series: To Build a Home [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathyPrism/pseuds/ApathyPrism
Summary: Side fic for Conan Loco's backstory.Starting from hospitalization to post discharge. Follows Loco's childhood hospitalization, 2 years prior to the events of I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home.





	please dont give up on me; i know im not perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was my idea, but a lot of details are from That_One_Parent_Like_Friend and I's discussions!

"What the _fuck_ , Loco?"  
The small, thin boy curled in on himself, visibly shaking as the man who landed him there stood at the door. The faint hum of machinery looped behind him, and he was whimpering in fear.  
As the man stepped into the room, causing Loco to bury his face into his pillow, the nurse came by and put a hand on the man's shoulder. Taking one glance at Loco's state through the door and man was enough for her.  
"That's quite enough, sir. Your time is up."  
"Let me see my _son._ "  
"That's quite enough, _sir._ "  
She put a little more emphasize in her words, glaring at the man until he eventually walked out, purposefully bumping into her arm.

  
"What a fool. Was that really your father?"  
Loco looked up, shaking his head.  
"B- Bad man. Killed.. Killed family. Then took me."  
She blinked, a feeling of dread overcoming her as she suddenly grew more concerned. "Killed.. Family? Like, people? He killed people? Do I- Do I need to get the authorities-"  
"No... Momma.. Papa.." He whined, barely able to speak proper english. He started with hand movements, and then, out of frustration, imitated a wolf howling.  
" _Wolves_..?"  
Loco nodded his head, dull eyes regaining some sparkle. He loved talking about his former family, the one that man took away from him.  
"I see. Well, that.. That explains a lot. I will let your doctor know."  
She moved closer to his bed, putting her hand on his hand.  
"Tomorrow, you're going to be moved to another place. Okay?"  
"No.. No more you?"  
"No more me. But there will be other people, like me."  
"Are they nice?"  
"Yes, very nice."  
"Okay."

  
Loco laid his head down, tired from straining it to look up. She pat his head, before noticing the bruises lining around his neck and his collarbone area.  
Overwhelmingly protectiveness flooded her senses, and she quickly made a note of it before she walked out, closing the door. This wasn't the place to fight someone's dad - but she could definitely fight to get him out of that man's custody.

 

As she walked out, she noticed Dr. Grey standing about. "Ah, Doctor! I was looking for you."  
Dr. Grey raised an eyebrow, looking up. "Yes? What seems to be the issue, hun?" She smiled, causing the nurse to nervously chuckle and lift a hand to pull her bangs back.  
"The new patient- Loco, Conan. Age 10. Unknown Birthdate.."  
"Yes, I'm aware. What about him?"  
"You may want to do an evaluation on him. He's leaving at 4:00, and he had a pretty bad.. visit."  
"Oh dear. Thank you for telling me, I'll do that." She flashed another smile as she turned and walked towards Loco's room. As she approached, she gently knocked on his door.

  
"Conan?" Grey called out, knocking gently on the door. Shuffling could be heard and she nudged it open.  
Loco laid there, staring directly at her.  
"Doc..tor?" He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.  
"That's me. How are you feeling?" She asked, walking over to check on the machines all wired and hooked up to the frame of the scrawny kid in front of her.  
"Very.. Very... Tired."  
"Is that right? I'm sorry. I promise I'll only ask a few questions."  
"Okay."  
She looked back at him, scared and quivering. "I won't hurt you." She reassured.  
He blinked a few times, before he sat up.  
"Okay, scary lady."  
"Do you think I'm scary?"  
"N- No.."  
"It's okay if you do."  
Loco sat stiffer, eyes averting and glancing to the side as she continued to ask him questions. Then, she left the room.

 

4:30, Ambulance.  
Loco was strapped down, anxious about what was happening. Sirens blared, which hurt his ears badly, and there were two men sitting on the seats near his bed. He tried to make himself sleep, but it was hard, and loud, and his heart was pounding, and he was scared. One of the men mentioned something about being close to the hospital, but he wasn't quite sure. It felt like they've been driving forever, and Loco's lost track of his sense of time.  
He exhaled deeply, causing one of the men to look at him. He smiled awkwardly and proceeded to look away.  
At long last, they stopped.

  
As they lowered his transport bed down, and wheeled him into the behavioral health location, he couldn't help but want to run away.  
Before he knew it, he was unstrapped and escorted to the lobby.  
"Hello, may I please see your arm?" A feminine voice spoke up. He raised his arm and the lady snipped off his old bracelet, replacing it with a new one. A man came around the corner with a pile of clothes - a hospital gown and underwear, to be exact.  
"Come now, let's get you situated."  
Loco nervously looked back at the men who brought him here, but they were already leaving, and soon he was alone with the staff holding his change of clothes.  
He allowed the other to escort him to the bathroom, closing the door for 10 minutes to allow him some privacy as he changed.  
Then, he was lead to a big double door.  
"Here's your unit. Welcome to Unit Nicolosi."  
"Where.. are we?"  
"Downtown. You're in the Desert Behavioral Hospital, kid."

  
It was dark, and a lone tech sat at the end of the hallway. He noticed them, and made his way over, looking down at the small boy, dressed in a paper thin hospital gown.  
"You must be Conan. Hi! I'm Butch."  
"H-Hello..." Loco replied, lowering head.  
"Show him to his room, will you? This kid has a history of running." The staff notified Butch, before turning and walking away.  
"Why do they keep leaving?" he asked the older man. Butch looked at him, before sighing. "They're all very busy. I'm sure they don't want to leave you." He beckoned for the kid and brought him to a room near the end of the hall.  
"This is your room."  
"Why is someone in it?"  
"Oh, that's your roommate!"  
"Room..mate?"  
"Yes, he's.. Kind of intimidating, but I think you'll be okay. His name is Callen Buckey."  
Loco blinked, and then slowly tip-toed into the room. He turned nervously and saw Butch waving, and he made his way to his bed. To his side laid this Callen Buckey, turned to the wall. He smiled softly and crawled into his blankets.

  
The door was left cracked open.


End file.
